terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy/Confection Altar
What are Holy Altars? Holy Altars are the Hallowed version of Demon Altars found in underground parts of The Hallow. It has the same function as the Demon Altar but it can craft the Sword of Light, Light Armor, Hammer of Light, Light Pickaxe, Axe of Light, Light Gun, The Bow of Light, The Bishop's Ring, The Holy Fishing Pole, and The Holy Ball. The Hallow's version of Demonite is is Helgonite. They also have light orbs underground that act like shadow orbs. Both Altars also spread new types of Hardmode Ores. These can gift your world with: * Cydan Ore * Keca Ore * Chewselba Ore * (These are all candy names scrambled up (aka a reference to The Confection)) What are Confection Altars? These are very similar and have almost the same purpose as Holy Altars but craft substitute items that are generally more powerful (Due to the fact that The Confection ALWAYS comes with The Crimson and The Crimson is harder than The Corruption but has better loot and better rewards than The Corruption). Used to craft: Candied Sword, Edible Armor, Candied Hammer, Candied Axe, Edible Pickaxe, The Cream Submachine Gun, The Edible Fishing Rod, The Creamy Bow, The Ice Cream Scoop, and Hard Candy. The Confection's version of Crimtane is Suginite. Giant Ice Creams are The Confection's version of Crimson Hearts. Recipes (Confection) * Candied Sword 20x Suginite Bars (33 Melee Damage, 7 Knockback, 5% Critical Strike Chance, and 18 Use Time. * Edible Armor 15x and 15x Hallowed Bars (10 Defense Helmet) 25x and 25x Hallowed Bars (12 Defense Breastplate) 20x and 20x Hallowed Bars (11 Defense Greaves) This armor's set bonus provides 66% more damage. * Edible Pickaxe 12x Suginite Bars and 2x Hallowed Bars (115% Pickaxe Power, 15 Damage, 4 Knockback, 4% Critical Strike Chance, 18 Use Time, and 21 Tool Speed) * Candied Hammer 10x Suginite Bars and 10x Hallowed Bars (80% Hammer Power, 35 Damage, 8 Knockback, 6% Critical Strike Chance, 34 Use Time, and 24 Tool Speed) * Candied Axe 20x Suginite Bars (28 Damage, 110% Axe Power, 4% Critical Strike Chance, 23 Use Time, 23 Tool Speed) * Edible Fishing Rod 16x Suginite Bars (33% Fishing Power and 21 Velocity) * Cream Submachine Gun (Found by shattering a Giant Ice Cream) (19 Damage, No Knockback, 6 Use Time, and 5 Velocity) * Creamy Bow 16x Suginite Bars (29 Damage, 1 Knockback, 5% Critical Strike Chance, 21 Use Time, and 21 Velocity) *Ice Cream Scoop (Flail Weapon) 10x Suginite Bars and 10x Hallowed Bars (24 Damage, 9 Knockback, 5% Critical Strike Chance, 33 Use Time, and 18 Velocity *Hard Candy (Yoyo Weapon) 24x Suginite Bars (26 Damage, 5 Knockback, 5% Critical Strike Chance, 18 Use Time, and 24 Velocity) Recipes (Hallow) * Sword of Light 15x Helgonite Bars (20 Damage, 7 Knockback, 5% Crit Chance, and 21 Use Time) * Light Armor 20x Helgonite Bars and 10x Hallowed Bars (9 Defense Helmet) 30x Helgonite Bars and 20x Hallowed Bars (11 Defense Breastplate) 25x Helgonite Bars and 15x Hallowed Bars (9 Defense Greaves) The armor's set bonus is 36% more defense. * Forsaken Armor 60x Helgonite Bars and 45x Hallowed Bars (29 Defense Helmet) 110x Helgonite Bars and 90x Hallowed Bars (36 Defense Breastplate) 75x Helgonite Bars and 70x Hallowed Bars (31 Defense Greaves) This armor's set bonus is 72% increased Max Life. * Hammer of Light 30x Helgonite Bars (70% Hammer Power, 36 Damage, 10 Knockback, 6% Crit Chance, 37 Use Time, and 24 Tool Speed) * Light Pickaxe 30x Helgonite Bars and 20x Hallowed Bars (75% Pickaxe Power, 16 Damage, 6 Knockback, 4% Crit Chance, 18 Use Time, and 17 Tool Speed) * Axe of Light 15x Helgonite Bars (90% Axe Power, 25 Damage, 7 Knockback, 11% Crit Chance, 52 Use Time, and 9 Tool Speed) * Light Gun (Found by shattering a Light Orb) (70 Damage, 28 Knockback, 18% Crit Chance, 70 Use Time, and 44 Velocity) * The Holy Fishing Pole 12 Helgonite Bars (23% Fishing Power and 15 Velocity) * The Bow of Light 12 Helgonite Bars (15 Damage, No Knockback, 5% Crit Chance